Love letter
by Tsuki-Ayase
Summary: Draco Malfoy se remet doucement de la guerre, observant de loin celui qui a volé son coeur mais qui ne lui rendra jamais son affection. Mais un jour un inconnu lui envoi une lettre. Plus curieux que jamais, Draco va tenter de découvrir qui est ce mystérieux expéditeur...pour le pire et pour le meilleur. POV DRACO
1. Love letter, 1e partie

Edit du 13oct: je corrige juste certaines fautes et j'en modifie d'autres ;)

Par où commencer ? Déjà je voudrais m'excuser pour mon retard et mon loooong silence...et pour le fait que je ne continuerai sûrement pas ma fic "You have changed my life" pour le moment *se cache des jets de pierres *

Pour me faire pardonner je vous donne ce vieux Two Shot que j'avais miraculeusement mis sur clé USB aisi que deux nouveaux Drarry: "Deal" et "Désir" (Gosh, je suis abonnée aux "D" moi...O_o)

Voili voilou, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous apprécierez ce vieux truc assez niais !^^

Je voudrais remercier aussi tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour mes autres fic et qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris, ça me touche vraiment alors merci infiniment !

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : Love letter<strong>

**Pairing **: DRARRY EVIDEMMENT BANDE D'INCULTE !;)

**Rating** : T pour le langage et les sous-entendus.

**Warning **ou je sais pas quoi : Harry Potter n'est pas à moi ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ce two shot romantique à souhait, dommage !

* * *

><p>Se lever ou ne pas se lever.<p>

Telle était la question existentielle que se posait actuellement Draco Malfoy , Préfet en Chef et Prince des Serpentards en cette belle matinée.

Le réveil sonna pour la troisième fois et Draco prit la décision la plus difficile de la journée : il sortit sa main du cocon chaud et douillet qu'était son lit adoré et l'abattit avec hargne sur cette foutu alarme qui l'empêchait de continuer ses précieuses grasses matinées.

On était lundi et il avait cours.

Oh joie.

En grognant, il se tortilla pour sortir de l'enchevêtrement de couvertures qui l'emmitouflaient et se redressa avec difficulté en lorgnant sur son oreiller qui l'appelait avec douceur "revient Dracoo revieeent" !

Il lui lança un regard langoureux et se prépara à se laisser retomber quand des bruits de coups se firent entendre à la porte de sa chambre personnelle (parce qu'on est Préfet en Chef ou on ne l'est pas, hein !). Une voix mélodieuse s'éleva alors de derrière la porte :

- DRAY ! Putain GROS FLEMMARD ! Bouge ton cul et PREPARE-TOI !

Aaahh Blaise.

Son très cher Blaise !

Son meilleur ami qui le connaissait mieux que personne et qui savait pertinemment qu'il avait le réveil EXTREMEMENT difficile. Surtout le lundi. Il lança un regard morne à la porte qui tremblait sous les tendres assauts d'un Blaise qui semblait de très bonne humeur en cette belle matinée ensoleillée.

Il soupira, motivé au possible (ironie quand tu nous tiens). Vive "l'effet lundi" : tu sors d'un weekend parfait que tu attendais depuis cinq longs et tortueux jours et le lundi matin PAF tu te rends compte que tu as encore TOUUUTE une semaine de cours soporifiques entouré d'incapables.

_Surtout les Poufsouffles ! Par Merlin qu'ils ne servaient rien ceux-là !...sauf à se défouler mais bon, pas terrible comme but dans la vie quand même..._

Conclusion? A bas les lundis !

-DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY SI TU N'ES PAS SORTI DANS 15 MINUTES JE TE JURE QUE JE VIENS TE CHERCHER ET QUE JE TE TIRE PAR LES CHEVEUX JUSQU'A LA GRANDE SALLE !

Draco se leva d'un bond et couru jusqu'à sa salle de bain personnelle. Il claqua la porte suffisamment fort pour que son psychopathe de meilleur ami l'entende et ne lui décroche pas sa porte, parce que mine de rien il s'y était habitué cette brave petite, elle avait la vie dure tous les jours et elle ne l'avait pas encore lâché, si c'est pas beau la loyauté !

Il retira le boxer qu'il gardait pour dormir et entra dans sa douche, la peur au ventre : ses cheveux ! Ce fou furieux le menaçait de s'en prendre à ses MAGNIFIQUES cheveux !

Draco en était sûr à présent : La guerre avait endommagé les neurones du métis et l'empêchait de penser correctement, quel gâchis ! Dire qu'il était presque aussi intelligent que lui (la subtilité étant dans le presque ).

- PLUS QUE QUATRES MINUTES, DRAY !

Malheur !

Draco se dépêcha de sortir et de finir de se préparer avant que ce taré n'exécute ses menaces d'assassinassion capillaire.

-3,2,1... Ah bah te voilà enfin !

Levant sa main manucurée pour retirer une mèche rebelle de ses yeux gris clair, Draco Malfoy lança un regard hautain au mulâtre avant de le dépasser négligemment afin de se rendre vers la Grande Salle.

- La perfection est innée chez les Malfoy, Blaise. Même si ta jalousie te pousse à m'empêcher de prendre mon temps pour me préparer je serai TOUJOURS superbe.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais oui, mais oui, veuillez mexcuser Votre Narcississité !

-Pas la peine de me complimenter mon cher, je sais que tu es éperdu d'admiration même sans ça...

Le blond ricana et lui lançant un regard suffisant pendant que Blaise roulait des yeux, exaspéré. Arrivés devant la Grande Salle ils ouvrèrent les portes et entrèrent.

L'odeur du petit déjeuner chatouilla les narines de Draco et lui réveilla l'appétit. Suivit d'un Blaise les mains dans les poches et le sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres, Draco se dirigea de sa démarche princière et sensuelle vers sa place attitrée depuis la première année. Sans se préoccuper des regards avides braqués sur lui.

Il avait l'habitude,voyons!

Il était Draco Malfoy par Merlin ! Le plus sexy des héritiers gays de Grande-Bretagne !

C'était donc tout à fait normal pour la population masculine de soupirer devant son physique d'ange et ses fesses à se damner! Les femmes quant à elles pouvaient pleurer sur leur triste sort : et oui, désolé mesdames mais Draco Malfoy était 1m72 de pur homosexualité ! Même si son corps fin et gracieux, sa peau aussi blanche et lisse que de la porcelaine en faisaient baver plus d'une, ça restait I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E pour elles ! Les pauvres, compatissons mes amis.

Bref, revenons à nos hippogriffes.

Il s'assit avec classe à sa place, celle aux côtés de Blaise et qui faisait face à sa Némésis: le "Grand et Magnifique Sauveur du monde sorcier" je nomme Harry-je-suis-le-plus-puissant-le-plus-grand-le-plus-musclé-le-plus-appétissant-Potter.

Oui, vous avez bien lu : Sauveur.

Pas Survivant.

Il faut vous mettre à la page bande de Moldu à la masse: la Guerre est terminée ! Et devinez qui a gagné ?

Pff pourquoi poser la question de toute façon, tout le monde connait la réponse: Harry-bandant-Potter _of course_.

Draco était bien content de s'être rangé au dernier moment du côté de la Lumière! Il avait joué le rôle d'espion afin d'aider Potter et sa clique à anéantir le Mage Noir. Et maintenant il était libre et rempli de gloire et d'admiration ! C'est-y pas magnifique tout ça!

Evidemment en parler aujourd'hui était facile, mais les décisions et les choix qu'il avait dû prendre à ce moment-là lui serraient toujours le coeur.

Draco se secoua mentalement. Ce n'était _absolument pas_ le moment de penser à ce genre de chose. La guerre s'était terminée au mois de juillet et on était en mai, il était grand temps qu'il reprenne sa vie en main, du nerf par Merlin ! Il s'était battu pour ça après tout, pour sa Liberté perdue, pour sa propre vie. Non, mais !

Un silence anormal lui fit relevé la tête.

Ah.

_Of course_.(bis)

Devinez qui vient d'entrer pour prendre son petit déjeuné avec le commun des mortels ?

Bingo pour la demoiselle du fond!

Le Sauveur en personne venait pour poser son royal postérieur et remplir le royal gouffre sans fin qu'il ose appeler "estomac" .

Draco entendit des gloussements de dindes en rut provenant de la table des Serdaigles avec des "il est si sexyyy" stridents de la tables des Poufsouffles. Un "il a un de ces cul mes aïlleux" haleté quelque part chez les Serpentards lui fit avoir momentanément honte de sa noble maison.

Partout où il posait son regard les élèves regardaient Potter comme s'il était Merlin en personne. Ou un plat particulièrement succulent, au choix.

Tsss A-FFLI-GEANT !

Les filles gloussaient et se tortillaient en espérant que Potter daigne poser ses yeux verts sur leurs courbes "alléchantes "(Draco retint un haut le coeur) et les mecs relevaient la tête et lui lançaient des clins d'oeil "sexy" pour attirer son attention.

Pitoyable, quelqu'un a dit pitoyable ?

Draco grogna d'exaspération. Ces gens ne connaissaient-ils donc pas Harry Potter ?

Draco savait que ce cher Potty DETESTAIT ce genre de drague à deux balles.

Il était bien connu pour sa simplicité et sa candeur, alors mettez lui de la superficialité sous les yeux et il détournera la tête en fronçant son joli nez. Une habitude qu'il avait quand quelque chose lui déplaisait. Et oui, Draco l'avait remarqué après de NOMBREUSES heures dobservation a la dérobé (Qui a dit matage intensif ? C'EST TOTALEMENT FAU...Vrai, okay il avouait.) Mais en même temps, Draco avait beau être parfait il ne pouvait nier que Potter était simplement superbe.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il avait dit "astalavista baby!" au gamin anorexique et binoclard. Potter avait abandonné ses affreux hublots pendant sa lutte contre le Dark Lord afin de ne pas être blessé stupidement au cours d'un combat s'il les perdait. Il était allé voir un Magopticien qui lui avait réparé sa vue de taupe et maintenant rien, à part quelques mèches rebelles ébènes, ne venait troubler son profond regard émeraude.

Et n'oublions pas q'un entrainement intensif au combat lui avait valu des muscles en béton armé. Draco dû retenir la bave qui menaçait de couler sur son menton : oh oui Potter avait tout ce qu'il fallait, là ou il le fallait !

Abdos en mode plaque-de-chocolat-qu'on-a-envi-de-goûter-tant-pis-pour-son-régime, pectoraux pas trop développés mais quand même bien présents, biceps bien dessinés sans faire bodybuilder et le summum: les hanches fines. Mais pas aussi étroites que celles de Draco qui étaient faites pour être enlacées par des bras puissants. Non, celles-ci étaient conçues pour donner de violents et profonds coups de butoir dans lesdites étroites hanches.

Draco déglutit et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Non mini-Draco, vilain ! On se recouche !

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher son regard continua de détailler la silhouette qui continuait d'avancer d'un pas nonchalant vers la table la plus bruyante (même pas besoin de la nommer celle-là). Il était plus grand que Draco évidemment (il en avait suffisamment fait un complexe pour s'en rappeler). Harry Potter était au moins 1m 90 de pur sex appeal.

Un ENFER ce type !

Autant que Draco était une invitation au viol, lui était un appel à la débauche la plus bestiale : cette puissance qui émanait de lui était palpable dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce, aussi grande soit-elle.

La force d'un fauve.

Electrisante.

Fascinante.

Dangereuse mais incontournable.

Et Draco était accro à la personne qui possédait tous ces traits de caractère.

Et oui, Lui, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards, Espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, Héritier le plus riche d'Angleterre, Gay passif le plus bandant de tout Hogwarts, était amoureux de cet insupportable Griffon au coeur d'or et au sourire ravageur.

Salazar, il était maudit.

Draco soupira telle une héroïne de tragédie grecque dans son bol de porridge.

Il avait beau être sous le charme de ce balafré, jamais ses sentiments ne lui seront retournés et ça, il le savait parfaitement. Après tout, ils étaient Némésis , Princes ennemis des deux plus grandes Maisons du château. Tous les séparaient.

Draco soupira de lassitude une fois de plus, ce qui lui valu un regard assassin de son meilleur ami; qui aimait plus que tout manger dans le _silence_ pour se réveiller tranquillement avant de devoir affronter les interminables heures de cours.

Un bruit de froissement d'ailes lui fit relever la tête de son assiette.

Les hiboux étaient arrivés: l'heure du courrier.

Draco rabaissa ses yeux et porta une cuillère de porridge à ses lèvres roses. Il ne recevait plus de lettre ou de colis de toute manière.

Il n'y avait plus personne pour lui en envoyer.

C'est pour cela que sa surprise fut totale et due se peindre sur son visage d'aristocrate quand un hibou noir lui apporta une lettre avant de repartir aussi sec.

Interloqué, il ignora les "c'est de qui ?" "Y'a écrit quoi ?" de Blaise, Théo, Pansy et Millie et examina l'enveloppe.

Il n'y avait pas d'adresse inscrite, ce qui signifiait que c'était quelqu'un d'Hogwarts qui la lui avait envoyée. Seuls deux mots étaient écris sur le devant :

"Draco Malfoy"

Draco haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé.

-A l'évidence elle m'est bien destinée, marmonna-t-il.

Sa curiosité piquée au vif il ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre pour la lire.

Dès les premiers mots ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne fit même pas attention à ses amis qui s'étaient penchés avidement pour lire en même temps que lui.

_"Bonjour Malfoy,_

_Je savais que tu allais ouvrir cette lettre même si tu ne savais pas qui te l'avait envoyée. Tu es bien trop curieux, tu le sais ça ? _

_Ca aurait pu être dangereux, une lettre cachant un mauvais sort ou du papier empoisonné. Je t'ai connu bien plus parano, tu te relâches mon vieux ! _

_Mais d'un autre côté je suis soulagé que tu l'ai ouverte sans avoir jeté un sort pour me pister. Il aurait brûlé la lettre sans que tu n'ai le temps de la lire._

_Ce qui aurait été vraiment dommage puisque j'ai mis plus d'un mois avant d'avoir le courage de te l'envoyer. Et je sais que je ne l'aurai pas eu de nouveau._

_ Je suis assez heureux de voir que je te connais assez finalement._

_Tu dois te demander qui je suis et pourquoi je t'envois une lettre aussi bizarre._

_J'ai peur de tomber dans le cliché à l'eau de rose en te disant que je suis "un de tes admirateurs secrets". __Même si ça sonne plutôt minable ça englobe assez bien la situation._

__Draco, sache que j_e suis fou amoureux de toi._

_Je ne compte même plus les mois depuis que je m'en suis rendu compte, je me suis arrêté à vingt je crois._

_Désespéré de savoir que cet amour ne me sera jamais rendu. _

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi dans ce cas-là je t'envoie cette lettre. Je crains que même moi je ne puisse répondre à cette question. Pourquoi t'envoyer une lettre ? Elle ne changera rien et je le sais._

_Mais tu dois apprendre Malfoy qu'aimer quelqu'un et devoir taire cette amour au plus profond de sois, sans avoir le droit de l'exprimer est une torture perpétuelle. _

_Alors je suppose que c'est pour cela : je voudrais soulager un peu ma peine en sachant que même si tu ne connais pas mon identité au moins tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi. _

_Tu sais maintenant que quand je te vois mon coeur s'emballe et ma gorge se serre. _

_Que ton odeur me rend fou et tes rares sourires me font trembler tout entier._

_ Que pour moi tes yeux orageux d'une couleur si rare sont les plus belles choses au monde et que si j'avais le choix je déciderais de les contempler pour l'éternité, aussi mièvre et niaise cette phrase peut-elle sonner._

_Je voulais te dire Draco Malfoy que tu as fais mon coeur prisonnier et que tu le mets au supplice à chaque seconde. _

_Mon amour pour toi est aussi incandescent que le soleil et aussi glacial que la neige quand je me retrouve seul à penser à toi, sans pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras ou avoir tes yeux dans les miens. _

_Tu me tortures Draco Malfoy car tu ne m'aimes pas. Et ce n'est pas peu dire._

_Mais tu hantes quand même mes pensées, mes rêves, ma vie. _

_Et ce malgré tous mes efforts pour t'oublier. _

_Je suis affligé face à ton dédain, tremblant face un éventuel refus. Tous deux ont le pouvoir de me briser au-delà de la compréhension._

_Je ne peux pas te hurler en face à quel point je t'aime alors je te le dis ici, prêts à me taire pour le reste de mes jours;_

_Draco Malfoy, je te donne mon coeur à jamais."_

Blaise siffla, il avait finit de lire et releva ses yeux impressionnés vers son blondinet préféré.

Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, ses joues d'ordinaire pâles étaient colorées de rouge et ses yeux brillaient plus que jamais.

Blaise vit la main de Pansy s'avancer pour stabiliser la lettre tremblante afin de pourvoir finir de la lire correctement, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu frôler le papier Draco tira sèchement le parchemin vers lui, le collant sur son coeur comme s'il protégeait le plus précieux des trésors. Il lança un regard meurtrier à son amie.

Blaise se pinça les lèvres. Les amis du blond comprirent que personne n'aurait plus jamais le droit de toucher ou de lire cette déclaration à part son propritaire possessif.

Mais Blaise n'était pas surprit. Les mots qui étaient écris étaient tellement passionnés que tous les cinq en étaient touché.

Draco plus que les autres, évidemment.

Son coeur battait la chamade.

Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ces trois petits mots.

Bien sûr il savait que ses amis l'aimaient mais c'était différent d'une déclaration d'amour...

Jamais personne n'avait aimé Draco comme semblait l'aimer cette personne. Sa gorge se serra et il secoua la tête.

Il était un Malfoy que diable ! Il n'allait pas se mettre pleurer sous prétexte qu'il venait de lire les plus belles lignes de sa vie, non ?

La sonnerie le fit sursauter et il cligna des yeux, hagard.

C'est avec douceur que Pansy lui dit qu'ils avaient cours d'Histoire de la Magie et qu'il fallait qu'il se lève. Complètement perdu, ses pensées entièrement tournées vers la lettre qu'il tenait toujours serrée contre lui il se laissa guider par ses amis. Ces derniers lui lançaient des regards amusés pour Pansy, mutins pour Milli et Théo, et perçants pour Blaise.

Arrivé en classe il se laissa tombé sur sa table, sortit tous ses livres afin d'ériger une barrière autour de lui et plaça la lettre au centre de la surface en bois en ayant la ferme intention de ne pas écouter un mot du cours. (Ouh le vilain).

Il avait quelque chose de bien plus passionnant à faire : il fallait quil découvre qui avait bien pu lui écrire une telle déclaration.

Il examina d'abord l'écriture. Elle était un peu gauche et légèrement penchée, de toute évidence celui qui lui avait écrit n'était pas un aristocrate : le style d'écriture était bien trop banal.

Ce n'était donc pas un Serpentard car ils aimaient former des lettres anciennes et raffinées.

Il restait donc Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor.

C'était un homme, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, puisqu'il écrivait au masculin, comme dans" _je suis soulagé" _.

Pour le coup c'était Draco qui était soulagé car étant un pur et dur homosexuel si une femme lui avait écrit ces mots il ne pourrait en effet jamais répondre à ses sentiments !

Draco tiqua, le fait qu'il "réponde à ses sentiments" avait l'air d'être une chose impossible d'après les dire de cet homme! Pourquoi ?

Dès le début il prévenait que si Draco cherchait à découvrir son identité la lettre lui rendra la tâche impossible, puisqu'elle disparaitrait avant.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Ce genre de sort était très difficile, ça demandait une certaine habileté et une connaissance en sort de protection et de défense poussée. Il raya donc les Poufsouffles de sa liste... Et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Alors, Griffondor ou Serdaigle ?

Ca ressemblait bien aux Serdaigles : manque de courage pour envoyer la lettre mais quand la chose était faite s'assurer qu'il n'y aura aucune conséquence.

C'était minutieux et réfléchit. Bien peu Griffi, qui ont l'habitude de foncer tête baissée sans penser à quoi que ce soit.

Son coeur se serra. Une voix, même minuscule, lui avait soufflé que Potter était peut-être l'auteur de ces mots enchanteurs. Mais c'était impossible, pas vrai ?

Pour Potter d'avoir un amour si profond et destructeur à son égard était totalement inconcevable.

- Réveille-toi Draco, tu débloques grave, se murmura-t-il en rigolant nerveusement.

Des phrases attirèrent son attention et il fronça ses sourcils sous la concentration : "_Je t'ai connu bien plus parano, tu te relâches mon vieux !" _laissait entendre qu'il avait une certaine relation avec l'auteur, puisque peu de personne arrivait à le connatre intimement .

Il avait toujours son masque de glace et mis à part ses amis ou des personnes qui le fréquentaient depuis un certain nombre d'années, peu peuvent se vanter de connaitre ses vieilles habitudes. Son masque d'indifférence était tout le temps en place, alors comment cet homme pouvait-il savoir qu'il était un curieux maladif?

_"Désespéré de savoir que cet amour ne me sera jamais rendu" et "Tu me tortures Draco Malfoy car tu ne m'aimes pas. Et ce n'est pas peu dire."_

_"Et ce n'est pas peu dire"_

Cet inconnu avait l'air d'être certain de ce qu'il avançait. Cette dernière phrase lui fit comprendre que non seulement l'homme était persuadé qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais qu'en plus Draco avait une forte aversion à son égard.

Le Serpentard fit la moue. Bon ok il avait un sale caractère, il le savait parfaitement! Mais de là à dire qu'il détestait tout le monde c'était exagéré !

Un peu...

Bon d'accord il n'était pas toujours très gentil, mais c'était surtout avec les Griffons ! Ils ont tous des têtes à claques aussi, ce n'était pas de sa faute tout de même ! Il y en avait un en particulier évidemment qu'il aimait par-dessous tout embêter...

Le coeur de Draco s'affola de nouveau pendant que l'espoir lui tordait les entrailles.

_...Et si...?_

Serait-il possible que Potter soit réellement l'auteur de cette missive?

Il releva la tête et chercha frénétiquement le brun des yeux.

Grâce au vieux timbr... directeur Dumbledore les Serpentards et les Griffondors avaient tous leurs cours en commun "afin de faciliter les amitiés entre les Maisons rivales".

Noté l'opposition rien que dans la citation.

Draco en avait été ravi, vu que ça lui permettait de mater son Apollon de tout son saoul pendant des journées entières, en toute discrétion bien évidemment. Il s'était réjouit intérieurement pendant que tous les autres élèves avaient râlé comme si le dégénér... directeur avait annoncé la fin du monde. Franchement, les jeunes ! Bande d'ingrats !

Potter avait la tête entre ses bras, semblant avoir abandonné sa lutte contre le sommeil. Draco se retint de laisser un "ow qu'il est chou!" très peu Malfoyen lui échapper. Son Potty avait l'air de faire une sieste, au côté de Weasmoche et sous le regard réprobateur de Granger qui semblait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas leur enfoncer sa plume dans le derrière et les réveiller.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure et pria silencieusement Merlin pour que son souhait soit exaucé, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que Potter l'aime.

Blaise, qui observait son ami à la dérobée depuis le début du cours avait suivit tous ses changements d'expressions et particulièrement ce dernier regard désespéré lancé au Golden Boy national.

Ses yeux pétillèrent et ses lèvres s'incurvèrent dans un sourire... Serpentard.

Tous aux abris si vous tennez à vos vies!

Le métis se pencha silencieusement vers son ami blond et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille, afin que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre :

-Harry Potter, hein ?

Draco sursauta et se retourna vivement vers le métis, les yeux grands ouverts et les joues rouges de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac.

Il se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement et lui lança un regard de chien battu.

- Justement, je sais pas trop...

Blaise retint difficilement un rire, il s'était rendu compte que son meilleur ami avait des vus sur le Sauveur depuis belle lurette . Après tout un Draco Malfoy au regard pervers qui se passe langoureusement une langue mutine sur les lèvres pendant qu'il fixe sans ciller les fesses d'un certain brun complètement aveugle à son manège, ça ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu... Et puis, c'était tellement drôle à regarder!

Discrétion, bonjour !

Son regard s'adoucit face à la détresse évidente de son ami et l'espoir quasi désespéré qu'il lisait dans ses yeux orageux.

-Aller blondy fait péter la lettre que je te montre ce que c'est qu'un vrai détective.

La blondy en question sembla hésiter un moment, rechignant à ce que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne touche à son précieux trésor.

Puis il soupira et la tendit de mauvaise grâce, le regard rempli d'avertissement.

Draco savait qu'il avait besoin de l'esprit d'analyse de Blaise pour confirmer son ...hypothèse ?...espoir ?

Mais à peine le métis avait posé un doigt sur la missive qu'elle prit feu, faisant crier Draco et Blaise qui se reculèrent afin d'échapper aux jets de flammes.

Leur hurlement ultra viril (hrum-hrum) alerta le reste de la classe endormie qui se retourna vers eux afin de voir la cause de ce remu-ménage.

Mais il ne restait plus de la lettre que des cendres.

-Wow ! Souffla Blaise. On dirait un système de propriété; seul celui à qui est destiné la lettre peut la toucher, c'est vachement ingénieux, pas vrai Drac...

Il se figea quand il vit le teint livide de son ami qui fixait les cendres de la lettre avec désespoir.

D'un coup son expression se durcie et il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, les traits déformés par la colère et la douleur.

-PUTAIN BLAISE ! INGENIEUX MES FESSES ! T'AS VU C'QUE T'AS FAIS, MERDE ! T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN GROS BOULET! J'TE DETESTE!

Blaise ne releva même pas l'insulte, ses yeux étaient figés sur le visage angélique de son ami d'enfance.

Il pleurait.

Draco Malfoy pleurait.

Il ne l'avait vu pleurer qu'une seule fois. C'était sur les cadavres de ses parents morts pendant la bataille finale.

A ce moment-là Draco hurlait et sanglotait qu'il les avait tués.

Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Son père, fou de rage face à sa trahison, lui lançait des Avada Kedavra par dizaine, tentant de l'atteindre derrière les décombres où Draco s'était réfugié, terrifié.

Lucius avait finit par le débusquer et le tenait en joug, prêt à tuer son propre enfant pour sa déchéance et le "déshonneur de son sang souillé". Lorsque soudain sa mère s'était jetée dans les bras de son fils, le protégeant de son corps du sortilège mortel dont il allait être la victime.

Elle était morte ainsi, son cri de détresse déchirant la nuit jusque dans les bras de son fils aimé où elle se tue à jamais.

Sa mère avait donné sa vie en sacrifice afin de protéger la sienne. Le sortilège était enclenché, plus aucun des sorts mortels de son père ne l'atteignaient.

Mais rien n'a protégé son géniteur des siens, à lui.

Il n'eut besoin que d'un seul sort pour se libérer de l'emprisonnement paternel et venger sa mère. Les deux mots les plus dur qu'il n'avait jamais eu à prononcer.

Oui, c'était le seul jour où Blaise Zabini avait vu son blond pleurer, hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Libérant sa souffrance et son chagrin en tenant étroitement serrer contre lui le cadavre de sa mère et marchant difficilement pour aller fermer les yeux sans vie de son père.

Ce fut la seule fois où Draco pleura.

Blaise s'alarma. Est-ce que la perte de cette lettre lui causait une souffrance égale à la perte de ses parents ?

Non, sûrement moins forte, évidemment.

Mais il semblait à Draco qu'une partie de son coeur venait de lui être arrachée, encore une fois.

Il sanglota, debout au milieu de la classe d'histoire de la Magie. Sans pourvoir retenir ses larmes.

Sa lettre, cette lettre magnifique écrite par une personne qui l'aimait.

Ni lui ni l'auteur ne méritait un accident pareil.

N'en pouvant plus il ramassa ses affaires à la hâte et s'enfuit de la pièce en courant, la tête basse et des perles salées coulant le long de ses joues.

Il ne voulait même pas imaginer la déception dans les yeux de son admirateur quand il comprendra qu'il avait osé donner la précieuse lettre à quelqu'un d'autre.

Peut-être cet homme le détestait à présent, peut-être pensait–il que Draco l'avait passée à Blaise afin de se moquer des sentiments de son auteur. Draco Malfoy était réputé pour sa cruauté après tout.

Le ventre de Draco se tordit. La bille lui monta pendant que sa gorge se serrait et que son coeur se déchirait.

Il aurait tellement voulu relire cette lettre d'amour juste une fois, rien qu'une fois.

Une dernière fois.

* * *

><p>Vilàà ! Impressions?<p>

La suite la semaine prochaine, promis !

Une pitite review ça fait toujours plaisir!^^

Ayase


	2. Chapter 2

Par où commencer ?

En fait j'ai un ENORME manque d'inspiration pour "you have changed my life". Le « syndrome de la page blanche » comme ils disent !

Donc impossible pour moi de la continuer pour le moment *se cache des jets de pierres *

Pour me faire pardonner je vous offre ma seconde et dernière partie de Love Letter! On ovationne!xD

* * *

><p>Oh! Et n'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à mes autres fics! Si vous aimez le Drarry j'ai "Deal" et "Désir" qui vont vous intéresser...mais si vous préférez les SasuNaru faudra aller voir "Goukon"!^^<p>

* * *

><p>Voili voilou, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous apprécierez ce vieux truc assez niais !^^<p>

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! JE VOUS AIMEUUUH!

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : Love letter, SECONDE ET DERNIERE PARTIE !<strong>

**Pairing** : DRARRY! On ne change pas un couple qui gagne :p

**Rating** : T pour le langage et les sous-entendus mais pas de lemon à proprement parler sorry sorry !

**Warning **ou je sais pas quoi : Harry Potter n'est pas à moi ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ce two shot romantique à souhait, dommage !

* * *

><p>On ne revit pas Draco Malfoy de la journée, ni Blaise Zabini qui s'était lancé derrière son ami lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'enfuir vers ses appartements en pleurant.<p>

La nouvelle avait évidemment fait le tour de l'école, mais personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Les amis du blond gardaient la bouche résolument fermée et lançaient des regards meurtriers à tout ceux qui tentaient de leur soutirer des informations (les Poufsouffles, entre autres, en étaient ressorti traumatisés).

Dans toute cette agitation personne ne vit que quelqu'un d'autre semblait particulièrement troublé, gardant son regard inquiet , plongé dans ses pensées et des myriades d'émotions passant au fond de ses yeux.

Personne ne le vit guetter les coins de couloir, ni lever la tête avec précipitation dès qu'une porte s'ouvrait.

Non, personne ne le remarqua…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin se fut un Draco Malfoy plus pâle encore que d'habitude qui s'assit sur son siège pour le petit déjeuné. Ses cernes mais surtout ses yeux rougis et gonflés trahissaient ses activités de la veille.<p>

Il n'osait pas lever les yeux, il ne voulait pas rencontrer les pupilles haineuses ou déçues de Potter, qu'il soit ou non son « admirateur ». Il ne savait pas si sa santé mentale y aurait survécu, déjà qu'elle ne tenait plus qu'à un minable fil…

Blaise, qui se plaça silencieusement à ses côtés, n'avait pas meilleure mine : son teint blafard et les poches noirâtres sous ses yeux prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas lâché son ami de la journée ni de la nuit, son sommeil et son ulcère juvénile en faisant les frais.

Théo eut un élan de pitié en imaginant ce que Dray lui avait probablement fait subir pendant toutes ces heures : insultes, crises de larmes, d'hystérie, objets balancés au travers de la pièce (c'était le préféré du Prince quand il était à bout). Le pauvre Blaise avait surement dû se confondre en excuse toute la journée, serrant le maigre corps du blond quand sa douleur était trop insupportable, le cœur du mulâtre rempli de remord d'en être la cause, même involontaire.

Néanmoins, leur venue ensemble ce matin prouvait que Dray avait pardonné son ami, au soulagement du métis qui devait quand même encore s'en vouloir. Un simple accident pourtant direz-vous, mais un drame pour le fragile Draco qui tentait doucement de refaire sa vie après des blessures de la Grande Guerre. Des blessures profondes et encore suintantes qui ne guériraient malheureusement jamais vraiment.

Blaise leva les yeux vers la table des Rouge et Or et faillit recracher son café sur le pauvre Théo quand il vit quelqu'un en particulier fixer Draco avec une inquiétude douloureuse dans ses yeux de martyr (du point de vue Blaisique). Ce type jetait fréquemment des regards impatients vers les fenêtres comme s'il attendait quelque chose…

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme les citrouilles mutantes de Hagrid quand il vit un sourire soulagé apparaître sur ses lèvres lorsque des hiboux firent leur apparition.

-Salazar...il n'a quand même pas…et si.

Draco releva ses yeux meurtris vers son toujours-meilleur-ami-qui-avait-failli-y-passer-la-veille. Il fut tenté pendant une infime microseconde de lui demander pourquoi il avait une tête de demeuré, à fixer ainsi le toit comme si le plafond magique avait décidé de distribuer des chocolats, mais il y renonça très vite. Premièrement il s'en foutait un peu (beaucoup) mais surtout sa tête à lui devait faire cent fois plus peur que celle de je-suis-un-aimant-à-catastrophe-Zabini. Il n'avait même pas osé se regarder dans une glace ce matin (pour la première fois de sa vie ! Des chocolats vont peut-être réellement tomber du ciel…SOYEZ ATTENTIFS !), de peur de s'évanouir sous le choc de sa laideur après la journée et la nuit qu'il avait passé. Il ne voulait plus s'approcher d'un miroir ou d'un quelconque objet réfléchissant pour le mois à venir ! Quelle honte pour le Sublime Draco Malfoy !

Un bruit attira son attention et c'est avec lenteur et lassitude qu'il leva légèrement les yeux vers son verre de jus de mangue (ces infâmes jus de citrouilles avaient fini par lui donner de l'urticaire) et là il ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un petit couinement très peu masculin et indigne d'un Malfoy (qu'il niera n'avoir jamais poussé d'ailleurs).

Une enveloppe.

Une enveloppe était en équilibre précaire sur son verre.

Sa première réaction fut:

-BLAISE ! T'APPROCHES PAS !

Ledit Blaise lui jeta un regard blessé avant de lui tirer la langue.

-Sympathique, mais je n'en avais pas l'intention, j'ai déjà donné merci bien, alors zen la barbie peroxydée ! Mais j'te préviens que si tu vires pas ton précccciieux de là elle va tremper dans ton jus d'goyave.

-Mangue.

-C'est pareil.

Draco se dépêcha de récupérer son précccci…hrum hrum… son _colis_ et ne pût empêcher un sourire gaga de s'étaler sur son visage.

Il en avait une autre ! Pott… euuh, son admirateur secret lui avait envoyé une autre lettre !

Son cœur s'accéléra. Et si son homme l'insultait ou lui faisait part de sa déception dans cette missive ? Ses mains déjà moites se mirent à trembler et l'air se coinça dans ses poumons.

Est-ce que cet homme l'aimait toujours ? Ou le haïssait-il dorénavant?

Théo le sortit de ses pensées moroses en se raclant la gorge avec « discrétion ».

-Humm Dray c'est pas pour dire mais toute l'école te regarde.

Alarmé, son regard gris balaya la pièce.

-Ah oui.

Oups.

Et un Draco Malfoy rouge écrevisse, un !

Il donna un « doux » coup de coude dans les côtes pliées de son futur-ex-meilleur-ami-s'il-continu-de-se-foutre-de-sa-gueule avant de se lever gracieusement avec toute la dignité qui lui restait.

…Malgré sa tête de cadavre, ses cheveux décoiffés à la Trelawney (Aoutch ça fait mal !) et son visage explosé à la sauce tomate. Il se dirigea d'un pas « ferme » vers la sortie.

Arrivé dehors il montra son visage au vent pour calmer ses rougeurs, même si les battement désordonnés de son cœur semblaient n'en faire qu'à leur tête ces saletés.

Tremblant, il déplia la lettre et après une grosse inspiration il ouvrit les yeux et commença sa lecture :

« Draco,

J'aime ce prénom, Draco, _Draco_ ,Drago, Dragon .

Il te représente tellement, il est tellement… TOI.

Unique.

Je ne sais pas combien de fois je t'ai appelé Draco dans mes rêves, dans ma tête quand elle n'est remplie que de toi.

J'aime ce mot car il est différent de « Malfoy »; le mec froid et snobinard que je suis censé détester tous les jours depuis mes onze ans. Onze ans… et je ne me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments que depuis trois ans. Mais je suis persuadé de t'avoir aimé depuis bien plus longtemps. Depuis le premier instant sans doute. Tu as été le premier jeune sorcier que j'ai vu tu sais ?

Mais je m'égare dans mes souvenirs.

La journée où à voix haute tu es « Malfoy ».

La nuit où dans mon cœur tu es « Draco ».

Néanmoins je n'aurais jamais pensé le voir d'aussi près ce « Drago ». Cet être magnifique dont je suis tombé amoureux. Mais hier j'ai eu la surprise de le voir quand je ne m'y attendais pas. J'ai vu « Draco » en plein cours d'Histoire, le visage déchiré par les larmes.

Et ça m'a fait tellement de mal...L'idée que j'en suis la cause, même indirecte, me poignarde le cœur.

Je me souviens de ton visage lorsque tu as découvert ma première lettre, ce moment est gravé dans ma mémoire et y restera jusqu'à la fin. Tu semblais heureux, rayonné, ton regard brillait mais ce qui me faisait papillonner les entrailles c'était de savoir que celui qui te faisait cet effet-là était Moi.

Jamais je n'aurais pu l'imaginer ! Tu as traité ma lettre, mes sentiments comme un bijou de valeur. Si je m'étais écouté je me serais jeté sur toi pour t'embrasser quand je t'ai vu empêcher Parkinson de te prendre ma déclaration. J'ai eu l'impression d'exister, d'être enfin rentré dans ta vie. L'impression que mes sentiments t'avaient ENFIN atteint.

Et puis tu as laissé la place à ta curiosité légendaire tu as voulu _fouiner_ pour découvrir mon identité… tu as voulu demander son avis à ton meilleur ami Zabini, évidemment. Je suis désolé Draco mais j'avais tellement peur qu'à vous deux vous découvriez qui j'étais que j'ai jeté ce stupide sortilège. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, tu peux me croire. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir été la cause de ta souffrance, mon amour, moi qui m'étais fait la promesse de te protéger ! Je pourrais même le faire caché dans l'ombre indéfiniment afin de ne plus entendre tes hurlements et voir ta souffrance comme en juillet dernier. Je m'étais juré que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Pourtant hier je n'ai pas pu t'empêcher de pleurer, par MA faute. Je me serais flagellé.

Pardonne-moi de t'avoir causé tant de peine, mon bel ange…

Et pardonne moi aussi d'avoir un espoir égoïste qui grossit en moi.

Des « Et si » et des « se pourrait-il ? » m'ont trotté dans la tête toute la journée et toute la nuit.

Tu es intelligent. Tu as un esprit perçant et observateur, je suis l'un des mieux placés pour le savoir.

Découvriras-tu qui je suis ?

Me rejetteras-tu ?

Te moqueras-tu de moi ?

Me détesteras-tu encore plus ?

…

…M'aimeras-tu ?

Je suis censé être connu pour mon « courage » mais je tremble comme une fillette face à la force de mes sentiments pour toi.

Me pardonneras-tu mon manque de courage, mon amour ? Oseras-tu faire le pas que je ne pourrai jamais faire ?

Auras-tu le même courage qui m'a fait frissonner en juillet dernier ?

Je suis faible, si pathétiquement faible quand il est question de toi.

Sache néanmoins que tu as été la source de ma volonté pendant ces dernières années. Tu étais la constante dans ma vie qui m'a toujours ramené à la réalité. Sans toi je ne serais rien, sans toi je ne serais sans doute plus là …

Je te le redis Draco, mon ange, mon Amour :

Je t'aimerai pour l'éternité.

Alors je t'en conjure sèche tes larmes avant que cette douleur dans ma poitrine n'ait raison de moi. »

La vue brouillée par les larmes Draco tomba à genoux dans l'herbe verte.

Il l'aimait !

Il l'aimait toujours et avait dit l'aimer pour l'éternité !

Il serra la lettre contre son cœur, la protégeant de ses maigres bras, personne ne la touchera celle-là, parole de Malfoy!

Des rires se mêlèrent aux sanglots de soulagement et de bonheur quand il repensa à ce que son homme lui avait dit. Il l'invitait à découvrir son identité ! Il lui avait même donné un indice : « fouiné ». Draco rit de plus belle, il n'avait plus aucun doute ! Son cœur battait la chamade, l'étourdissant. Un seul groupe de personne aimait l'appeler « la fouine » pour le charrier : ces stupides Griffys. Mais une seule personne était personnellement liée à lui dans cette anecdote, une seule personne à part ce faux Maugrey…

-Harry…

Un murmure, une expiration. C'est tout ce dont il était capable dans le torrent d'émotions qui le prenait tout entier.

Soudain son souffle se bloqua: deux bras puissants venaient d'entourer sa taille par derrière, le serrant contre un torse chaud à l'odeur musquée, il sentit une bouche et un nez se poser sur son cou, pendant que des mèches noires lui chatouillaient les joues.

- J'ai cru que tu ne m'appellerai jamais. Je t'ai suivi quand je t'ai vu sortir de la Grande Salle …Merlin, j'ai cru que tu me détestais quand je t'ai vu t'effondrer, Draco…

Sa voix était haletante et hachée, comme si l'homme se battait avec ses mots. Ces derniers semblaient vouloir rester coincés dans sa gorge. Mais Draco connaissait cette voix. Il avait apprit cette mélodie par cœur, elle résidait en lui depuis longtemps après tout.

-Harry, soupira-t-il de nouveau.

Il sentit la bouche chaude s'appuyer davantage sur sa nuque avant de déposer une kyrielle de petits baisers de sa clavicule jusque sous ses oreilles. Des frissons parcouraient le corps de Draco, il ferma les yeux sous le toucher si intime. Puis il sentit un souffle humide lui chatouiller le lobe avant qu'il ne soit fait prisonnier par deux rangées de dents avides. Il ne retint pas son gémissement, ni les soubresauts de son corps lorsque les bras se resserrèrent autour de sa taille uniquement créée pour être dans SES bras.

Harry le retourna lentement, l'emprisonnant toujours dans sa poigne musclé et tendre comme s'il avait attrapé un petit animal peureux et qu'il craignait qu'il ne s'échappe.

Mais Draco n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'échapper de sa douce prison. Il avait eu bien trop de mal pour y entrer !

Doucement, tendrement, les yeux verts brillants de joie et débordants d'amour (de niaiserie se dit Draco, bien que malheureusement pour sa réputation ses propres yeux ne devaient pas être bien différents… l'amour, quelle déchéance!) Le plus grand se pencha afin de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Draco, qui, impatient, remonta vite la tête et écrasa les siennes sur celles de SON Harry (Et oui, navré mais le Survivor est chasse gardée maintenant !) qui rit légèrement contre la bouche impatient de son petit démon blond avant de s'empresser de répondre à ce premier baiser. Le premier une série interminable.

Quand le souffle leur manqua ils se détachèrent pour coller leur front ensemble.

-Alors Potty on vire Poufsouffle ?

-Dixit le Grand et Illustre Malfoy, les yeux baignés de larmes.

-Outch, c'était bas ça l'balafré…

Harry lui lança un regard d'excuse suivit d'un clin d'œil complice avant de lui embrasser tendrement les deux paupières, l'une après l'autre. Puis son regard se refit sérieux pendant que ses joues se colorèrent d'un charmant rose pâle.

-Malfoy…

-Draco.

Le brun écarquilla ses yeux émeraudes et ses joues virèrent à un rouge beaucoup plus prononcé. Le blond lui sourit avec douceur.

-Tu dois m'appeler Draco, je ne suis plus « Malfoy ». Je fais partit de ta vie à présent. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu te caches, souffrant en silence comme un parfait demeuré alors que nos sentiments sont réciproques.

Draco fit semblant de renifler dédaigneusement, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

- Courage Griffondorien mes fesses ! Ce cher Godric a dû se retourner dans sa tombe !

Harry grimaça avec théâtralité en portant une main à son cœur.

-Oh par Merlin, que Griffondor me vienne en aide! Je me fais démonter par un Serpy à la langue acérée ! Vite, une solution !

Son regard se fit prédateur et il se pencha pour prendre avec force les lèvres rougies et gonflées de son nouvel amant qui lui rendit son baiser avec enthousiasme.

Après s'être de nouveau séparés par manque de souffle, Harry braqua son regard dans celui de Draco. Il sembla hésiter un moment puis fit son regard made in Potter-je-me-jette-à-l'eau-tant-pis-pour-les-conséquences-on-verra-après-la-catastrophe. Il inspira, les joues en feu mais le regard déterminé.

-Draco, veux-tu m'épouser ?

… Oh ! Regardez là-haut ! Un ange passe en tutu rose le temps que Draco retrouve l'embrayage de son cerveau…

-Euuuh je crois qu'en général les gens demandent « veux-tu sortir avec moi ? » Harry…

-Non.

Sa voix était ferme et ses yeux clairs de toute hésitation. Draco nota avec amusement que le Griffon faisait cette tête-là uniquement lorsqu'il était décidé à avoir quelque chose et qu'il n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas en sa possession.

-Je veux t'épouser, Draco. Passer le reste de mes jours avec toi. Je veux me réveiller dans le même lit que toi tous les matins (Draco leva un sourcil coquin, il n'était pas franchement contre l'idée...), je veux être à tes côtés à chaque instant, je veux passer des jours heureux avec toi même après que l'ont soient vieux et tout ridés( Draco retint de justesse un cri indigné : jamais un Malfoy n'est « vieux » et « ridé » !), je veux m'engueuler avec toi jusqu'à faire péter notre baraque (Draco sourit d'une oreille à l'autre en imaginant tous les objets qu'il pourrait balancer par les fenêtres), je veux que tu portes mes enfants (une boule se forma dans sa gorge, porter les enfants de Potter… ça sonnait merveilleux), qu'ont aient une famille nombreuse (les joues de Draco se colorèrent d'un rouge brique pendant que des bouffées de chaleur réveillaient mini-Draco en imaginant _comment_ il faudrait la faire cette jolie petite famille...) alors je ne veux pas juste sortir avec toi mon amour, je veux t'épouser.

Harry se tut, attendant avec anxiété la réponse de son ange. Ce dernier avait un regard rêveur et sortit une langue mutine pour caresser ses lèvres soigneusement maltraitées par leurs baisers.

-Hmmm pour la famille nombreuse mon chéri je crois qu'il va falloir commencer…tout de suite!

Sur ce le blond se jeta sur son _fiancé_ pour l'embrasser avec fièvre pendant que ses mains passaient sous le t-shirt pour caresser ce torse depuis si longtemps désiré.

-Ça veut dire oui ?

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. A_h ces griffys ! Toujours à deux à l'heure et faut tout leur expliquer !_

-Evidemment que ça veut dire oui, Harry ! Comme si ce n'était pas ce que je voulais également.

Harry ne laissa même pas le temps à son sourire de se mettre en place qu'il bascula son fiancé sous lui pour le faire enfin sien.

Tout du moins…c'était sans compter un immense :

« CA FAIT 5 GALLIONS WEASLEY ! » qui leur cassa les tympans en faisant retomber leur excitation.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée du parc pour apercevoir leurs « amis », qui sur le moment ne l'étaient absolument plus, tranquillement en train d'écouter aux portes. Un « c'est pas trop tôt » s'échappa d'une Hermione et d'un Théo a priori lasses de ces histoires romantiques qui leurs faisaient perdre du temps dans leurs révisions, pendant qu'une Pansy hochait 'gravement' la tête, les yeux pétillants d'images plus que douteuses...

Blaise et Ron étaient hilares face à leur tête de déterrés et s'écrièrent en même temps :

-Et c'est moi l'parrain !

Avant de se fusiller du regard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et 10ans plus tard...<strong>_

-Voilà mes trésors c'est comme ça que Papa et moi avons décidé de nous marier ! Maintenant zou, au lit ! Papa et dady vont vous faire un autre petit frère !

**...ils ne s'arrêtaient toujours pas. **

* * *

><p>…OMFG c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? :S<p>

Reviews? :3

Ayase


End file.
